Background on the following terms is provided herein for the reader's ease of reference when reading the following description:                a platform is a communication platform, such as a switching center or telecommunications installation (which can also be called a Private Branch Exchange or a “PBX”);        an application is, for example, a computer program stored in non-transitory memory that is run or processable by at least one processor of an electronic device such as a terminal (e.g., first-party computer telephone integration (“CTI”) or individual workstation) and can be used to establish or manage a telephone connection, e.g., call, or data connection, or a call center (third-party CTI or network solution used to distribute calls to agents; and        a switching command in switching technology is, for example: a call request, call acceptance, call termination, call forwarding, call transfer. Switching commands also include controlling a display, switching various features on and off, selecting agents, and handling announcements (e.g., in a call center).        
According to the industry standard European Computer Manufacturer's Association 269 (“ECMA-269”), a platform (also called a “switching function”) with Computer Supported Telecommunications Applications (“CSTA”), which is a protocol specification used for data transfer between a telephone installation and computer programs, is able to execute a switching command (also called “service”) for an application (also called a computing function) in one of the following two ways (or modes):                (a) “atomic.” simultaneous with switching, which involves verified execution of the switching command or service, and        (b) “fire and forget” or “multi-step.” which involves unverified execution of the switching command.        
This is set forth in ECMA-269 clause 9.2.1. The current form of implementation is static—i.e., cannot be changed—and is established by the manufacturer for the platform (switching function); it can be determined or queried by the application (computing function) using announcement procedures within the CSTA protocol, which then establishes the mode in which all incoming switching commands are executed by the respective platform. This gives platforms the choice between implementing a switching command using the above noted method (a) or method (b). The application can ascertain which method to use for which switching command.
In the case of automatic call distribution by an application to an agent, the proven method for small and medium-sized businesses corresponds to the first execution mode, “simultaneous with switching,” which involves verified execution of this service with the related longer service run time. However, manual call distribution to another subscriber using a switchboard calls for the second execution mode, “fire and forget,” which involves a shorter service run time. This creates a conflict for the user, because the switchboard cannot distribute his calls without verification, and this can easily cause a time delay if a call center application distributes the calls to agents with verification at the same time.
This creates the problem that the system is not flexible enough, because the platform's manufacturer has preset the method and so the application must follow certain procedures based on this manufacturer preset configuration.